Heaven Above You
by VocaloidSWEETIE
Summary: What does one do when one is in love with their own twin sister, who by the way, has had it with your sleeping around? Do anything, and anyone, to get over the fact she's leaving you for good. Better do something before she gets her happy ending without you in the picture. Or... In which Len's unrequited love (obsession) with Rin has him screw everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** First off, this story has incest, sex, mentions of drug use, mention of self injury (kinda) , billions of feels (every kind I hope), and one possible rape. Mix it all together and that's how this fic is rated M, folks. If anyone is uncomfortable, or just doesn't like any of that, please leave now! Go read my Hetalia fanfic or something.**

****The title of the story and the chapter was shameless taken from the brilliant band, Pierce the Veil. LISTEN TO THEIR SONG "HEAVEN ABOVE" WHEN READING. More A/N at bottom.****

* * *

_Chapter 1: Hell Over Me_

When Len walked into his apartment, close it midnight, he was not expecting there to be cake with melted down candles on the tiny kitchen table. He rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the pastry before noticing someone sitting next to it.

Rin sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on the chair, glowering at him. A deep rooted disgust there in her eyes. What the hell? "_Fuck you Len._" The words matched her appearance, furious and worn out.

Len blinked first, Rin never cursed at anyone, much less him, and then smiled, eyes growing wide with mockery. "Nice right to see you too, sissy." He snickered, shoving back the urge to whimper at her tiny feet. Rin sneered at him, all teeth and eyes starting to drip with unshed tears. But of course he knew she couldn't cry, not until it was ready to burst. Kagamines were too _tough_ for that tears. His twin sister stood, small hands curled into fists at her thighs.

She trembled and started to pace up and down their small kitchen. Len stared at her with a half-smile, raw heart dying in the hollow of his chest. She looked adorable in her orange shorts and the childish orange fruit on her white shirt. She's such a kid. Len shook his head, the blonde fringe at his forehead going into his eyes.

His twin gripped her own blonde hair. There were inaudible murmurs coming from her, clearly in frustration. "Rin-" He started towards her, hand reaching out to calm her down, like all the times before.

"No!" She turned just as his fingers brushed on her arm. Len resisted the chill that slithered down his bare back at the contact. "Do you know what time it is?! It's over!" She slammed her hands down on the table loudly, and hell, Len wondered if their nosy neighbors would call the cops. "I could take it when you missed out on all our fucking movie nights. Our movie nights!" He raised his brow. Good twin Rin cursing? Boy… she was pissed. "I could take it when you skipped my fashion showings. Fucking hell, Len, I could take it when you ignored me for that whole year when I got with Kaito! But this?!" Her voice cracked sharply and she bit down so hard on her bottom lip that a bead of ruby red seeped from it. He resisted the urge to plant his own mouth on hers and lick up the blood.

She sure didn't waste any time getting down to the emotional crap. It was midnight, way too early to think of any of this. Plus… he was a bit tipsy from the party he just came from. Over all, this was annoying. He was never going to change. When was she going to see that? As long as he loved her like he did, as long as the starving need inside of him begged for her, he wasn't going to change. His heart begged him for the one thing he wouldn't give it.

He groaned inwardly. It was definitely too early for all of this self-reflection. He needed another bottle of vodka if he was going to do that.

"You weren't here for our birthday…" An exhale of breath escaped his lips through their smile. Yeah… It was their birthday… Another fucked up year gone by with growing up with the Kagamine-Fucking-Twins. Len rolled his eyes, words already forming his head.

_They'll be other birthdays. I know you when out with fuck-for-brains, so why are you acting so bitchy about me getting my own birthday present._ Or rather, Teto and Lily. _I'm here now, let's watch whatever movie you got and eat some leftover Chinese food._

"You come smelling like slut every single damn time Len. I am tired of taking care of you. I'm tired of looking at you and seeing you turning to into some kind of prostitute." Rin's laugh was husky and she looked away from him, as if she couldn't handle his face.

She was going to have trouble looking in the mirror then.

"I've had it up to here Len!" She raised her hand sharply just above her 5'4 stature, "I'm 18 now. If mom and dad start caring anytime soon, they can just ask you why I moved out right after graduation." She said I. Not them, us, we. Len's smirk stayed stitched onto his mouth though, snarky and ruthless. It was second nature to look this careless.

"Oh? Rinny thinks she can make it out in the big bad world?" Len questioned, discarding his perfumed scented jacket over one of the two chairs at the tiny counter, curtesy from Teto.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing right then. Rin, leave him? In what world did that make any sense? His smile turned icy at the thought, and stepped forward to his sister. "How are you gonna pay for that big fancy collage you got into then?" He tilted his head to the side, faking ignorant innocence. He wanted her to hurt, wanted her to see her mistake in her logic, and watch forgiveness bloom in those beautiful big blue eyes. "Gonna let your sugar daddy pimp you out for the cash?"

Len didn't get any of that though. He thought he had just hit a nerve, but no, instead, it looked like he ripped them out with a rusty knife.

Rin screamed. Actually, full blown _screamed. _His smirk withered a little here. His twin's slim fingers dug into her head, biting at the short golden locks at her crown. Then she stilled for a moment, shoulders quivering with steamy ire. She picked up a flimsy cardigan from the tabletop and stepped out without another word.

Len's interest was at its peak by now. "Where are you going?" He demanded just as the front door was slammed shut. He cursed loudly, running out of the apartment to caught Rin holding her cell to her ear.

The one word her pretty lips uttered had his blood boiling in the ice cold weather. "Kaito-"

Len froze, feeling the wind get knocked out of him at her tone. Rin Kagamine's voice did not whimper like that. _Ever_. Not to anyone. She couldn't show those kinda feelings, so weak and tender, to anyone (but him).

He raced over to her and snatched the floor from her clasp. "Sorry Kaito baby, Rinny can't talk right now, she left her bro talking." He can hear the slight intake of a breath from his former best friend, likely ready to rattle off some old world bullshit about fucking world peace, and hanged up with an easy smile.

Len turned back to see Rin crying, thick globs of water messing up her face, giving it have a blotchy red look and a runny nose. She never tried to look good while she cried in front of him, not like those other bitches he's slept with. They actually tried to get that weepy pretty-eyed expression when they came crying to him. But not Rin. She told the truth.

No one looks good crying.

"We graduate in 6 months Len… When it comes around… I'm moving out." Her words shook around the sob in her throat. Len reached for her, not backing down this time when she started to fight him to get away from his hold.

Soon enough, she got tired and sobbed into his shoulder. It was freezing out there. Len can see the frost gathering on the window of their car parked in the driveway. Her arms hung limply at her side. "I love you Len, I do…. But… I'm so tired of you right now…."

"I'm sorry I missed our birthday. I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry Rin."

She snorted at his shoulder, and shoved him away roughly, a twist of disbelief of wrinkling her nose. "No you're not."

Rin spun around, leaving him in the freezing cold with a bland stare and the taste of dirt in his mouth. It wasn't a lie. He meant it with all his bleeding heart.

Here he groaned out loud. It really was too early for self-refection.

Ever since their biggest fight to date, Rin became distant. She no longer made him breakfast, slipped a candy bar into his backpack before school, or looked at him in between classes. She didn't even wait up for him to get home from work or wherever he may have been.

Rin _always_ waited for him.

In its place- she hardly was home. If she was, she was always with someone, namely, his current favorite, Hatsune Miku, studying for another goddamn test, or talking to fucking Kaito on her stupid phone.

The 21 year old hasn't been allowed anywhere near his house since Len discovered the fucker was dating Rin, and that was cutting it close to three years ago.

Len opened his locker, pulled out the cigarette vaporizer Dell insisted he try and took a deep drag from it, not caring that people were staring at him, or that a teacher could spot him any moment.

Fuck them all.

Len tossed back the small tube black into his locker, hearing it fall back with a _cluck_ against the metal. He grumbled under his breath as he recalled the guy he thought was in the same boat as him. The _fuck whoever you want to forget the shit life you have_ boat. Kaito came from a shitty family too; mom got knocked up with a married doctor's kid, the old fuck gave her money to get it taken care off, ran off and did just the opposite. It was something to bring babies to tears alright.

Len had seen Kaito as an accomplice, a brother in arms against all the shit everyone throw at him, as someone who could keep watch every now and then when he ate a girl out in the bathroom.

But then the blue-haired shit face had to start messing around with Rin. Rin, who Len had made sure to keep away from all the crap he was pulling up, had someone how made Kaito see through the weed smoke haze and find a reason to, "Be someone," Fuck that. Len Kagamine was already someone, and will always be someone.

He slammed the locker door.

"Fucking Kaito…" Len mumbled in his throat, making some people in front of him scramble out of the way amazingly fast.

Kaito and Rin. Rin, his fucking twin for god's sake. Even after three years, the fact that they had to have screwed burned him everywhere. Rin was the only remotely good thing in his life for Christ's fucking sake. The one thing his bitching parents ever did right was have the two of them so they could stick it out together through their fucking shit.

_Tsk_.

A couple of jocks huddled by a corner, laughing while some of the band nerds talked to them about the up and coming game. Len stopped abruptly in front of the group, well aware that their voices slowed to a halt. Neru stared up at him through lashes, a blush on her skin, quite a remembrance to their get together last month.

He didn't need to say anything. The edge of his mouth tipped upward and that was all he needed. Len turned away and started up the stars with a lazy air hiding a scorching underbelly. He wasn't acting like his collected cool self. There was a crazed glint in his eyes, ready to do anything. Everyone only needed a glance at him to understand.

The king was angry. Who knew why, but that was clear. And no one wanted to get thrown in that warpath.

"_Hmhhh_! Len Len Len ohmygod please please _please_!" His tongue swirled around her clit while his fingers thrust in and out of her soaking hole. Neru was so damn loud. Everything about her was loud. From her irritating as fuck ringtones to her fake blonde hair to her screaming.

It was the last class of the day, and they were in the old section of the school, where fewer classrooms were located. That helped some, the few people around, less of a chance that someone would walk in on them. He really wasn't in the mood to charm (or black mail) someone into forgetting what they saw.

Neru's body kept rutting back into the stall wall every time she pushed her hips franticly into his mouth. Fingers dug themselves deeply into her white thigh, hard enough to bruise. Len glanced up at her face. His classmate's expression practically glowed in ecstasy. Her eyes were half closed, swollen fat lips opened as the cries she let out left her heaving.

The blonde hair framing her face blurred out some of her. That was good. If he pretended, something he was magnificent at, he could think it was _her_. His dick got harder from the idea. It tightened against the fabric of his pants in sudden impatience.

"Touch yourself." He pulled away long enough to order, his voice deep and perfectly acquired to fit anyone's fantasies. Neru whined again, but didn't hesitate. Her hands climbed up the scale of her body and undid the already loose ribbon and buttons of her uniform. It gave him a clear view of her upper half. The girl's neck was stamped with deep purple bit marks, most still wet from a few minutes ago. Len made sure his blue gaze stayed on hers as tears spilled from the ends of her eyes.

"Now." He hummed over the motions he was making with his mouth to her clitoris. His fingers curled just right at that moment and she panted freely, almost crying by then, like an animal in heat.

Her fingers pushed down her bra to release a pair of bouncy c-cups. The nipples were a dusty pink shade and hard as pebbles. Neru clasped them tightly, mouth now hanging open, strings of salvia dripping over her puffy lips and onto her chin. Her eyes glazed over as Len slipped into an additional third finger to her pussy, and started to move them in just the way he knew would make her cum.

_"__Argh! Len! Le-aghhh!" _With those last words, her musles tightened aroumnd his finger as her orgasm washed over her. Fuck, his erection needed to be taken care off.

Her hips slowed against his mouth and fingers, but kept a pace wantonly. He continued to hit her g-spot mercilessly as the sloppy noise overtook his ears inside the boys' restroom. She whined again. She just came but still wanted more? Good girl, just the way he wanted them to act, "You're a slut." Neru moaned louder, pushing up a leg over his shoulder, trying to force more of his fingers inside her. "Come one. Tell me. Say, I'm a slut." Len bit into the softness of her inner thigh, then came back over it with a lick of his tongue.

Feminine juices spilled from her pussy. She was soaking by that point, and quickly noticing his speed was slowing. "I- I'm a-a s-slut…." Neru's tone was begging. "S-sl-slut!" Len slipped his fingers from her, and she almost sobbed. "No, no…. Lennnn….." She moaned when he stood up, her slickness on his lips and chin. If only he got her to _shut_ _up_. His mouth crashed on hers, teeth clunking against each other's in a painful way it felt good.

Through the fabric of his pants, his cock rubbed on her cunt just right to make his own hips jerk coarsely on hers. Immediately, like the slut she was, Neru reached for his pants. Len grasped her hands before they could make contact. "You don't touch me unless I say so." He spoke sharply into her ear.

Neru moaned again, nodding and taken back, but gasped out, "But- but I need youuu… I'm _dripping_… Please!" The heat from her pussy was begging his cock to bend Rin over, make love to her hard and deep, have her scream his name and forget everyone but him. Rin. Rin. Rin- _Shit. _

Len bit on her shoulder, hard enough to leave more than a hickey. Rin… Neru smelled like some cheap bubblegum perfume, not like the oranges Rin's scent was made up of. The spices were all wrong. But despite all of this blaring through his brain, Len forced his mind to think of something else. "Don't have condoms. I can't get you preg-"

Once more she reached for his pants, "Pill- I'm on the pill! _Please I need you_…!"

That was all he needed to hear. In a swift, quick motion, he dropped his pants and boxers, letting his dick show itself off to another willing girl. He turned her around as he sat on the toilet, and pushed her on cock, not caring anymore if she needed time to get used to it. Len pumped roughly himself into her.

She was panting his name, the sounds caught with every thrust his made. His hands came around her and groped her breast in a in an unLen-like clumsiness.

He's used her too many times now, her cunt didn't have the same tightness it did when he first had her last year. But it was still hot and got him where he wanted. Neru bounced up and down his cock. Her back was flushed red and warm on his chest, he could feel the heat through his shirt. At a loose whine exploded from her mouth when Len hit her g-spot harder again and again. He closed his eyes against her back.

Len could ignore her smell. This was Rin. His Rin. Those shrill little noises were hers.

She was getting close. He could tell by the way the sounds stopped rolling off her mouth, she was a silent scream kinda girl.

It lasted another handful of minutes before she came, tightening at last around his cock. She rode out her orgasm on his dick, leaning back onto him through it all, a beg on the plain of her tongue. She finally quietened on him, but he wasn't there yet.

It took another minute for him to reach his limit. With a grunt, Len poured himself into her, remotely hearing the noise of a moan from Neru, most likely at the feel of his seed spilling inside of her. Len rested his head on her shoulder, panting himself like he ran a couple of miles.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the one girl…bubblegum. Not oranges. His eyes snapped opened and spied the patch of too yellow hair in a side ponytail. Not Rin. It was never Rin. Never.

Most of the time, Len was a damn gentlemen with a kinky side to his girls. He helped them clean up, and place a kiss or two on their mouths, snuggled, whatever the hell they wanted after he treated them. But this time… He could care less. "Son of a bitch." He fumed to himself. Get control of yourself Kagamine, he wanted to bark to himself. This was getting harder every day.

Len pulled Neru off him, cleaned himself up with toilet paper, and walked out of the bathroom stall. "L-Len…?" Neru cried out to him. Len scowled, pushing past the bathroom door and into the empty hallway.

Never Rin.

A month passed with this shit happening between him and his sister. Then another… Then it was a month until they left high school. A month until Rin made good on her word and left him.

One day in May confirmed that notion all too well.

He wondered the halls of the school after the last bell, searching for Rin to take her home. No matter how much she was giving him the cold shoulder, he wasn't going to have her ignore him. She needed to know he was still there, still at her hand.

Len sighed, leaning on railing of the stairs. He couldn't find Rin anywhere. A part of him wondered in distaste if she took a ride with one of her friends, or worse, Kaito. The thought made his upper lip curl in repulsion. He slumped down on a step, eyes landing on his shoes. He tried repeatedly to get Rin to see he didn't mean to skip their birthday, but… that would be one hell of a lie. He couldn't stand the idea of seeing her go to Kaito, even if it would've been only for a couple of hours.

It pissed him off. Anything involving the two of them pissed him off. Again a sigh, heavier than the first, fell past his lips. Tired. Angry. Craving. All three of those emotions seemed to be eating him since his fight with Rin.

They hadn't fought like that since she got together with Kaito. He glared at the wall. Before that asshole, they never argued, not over anything serious at least. They worked together beautifully like some well-oiled machine. They had to with parents who only thought of how much they hated each other and resented the children that came from their joke of a marriage.

He guessed he was grateful that their parents finally dumped them, only sending enough money to pay for the rent of their shitty apartment, and ran off to opposite corners of the world. Len remembered the post card his dad sent from New York last year and the email speaking from his mother exploring Russia. His frown at the wall intensified. If he could make a list of every person he hated, they would fill places 2 and 3, right after Kaito.

His head slumped against the cool brick, glare still attached to the wall. He wanted Rin.

"Len?"

The feminine voice dug him out of the pit he was throwing him into, presenting a light feeling deep inside his chest, and looked up at Rin. She was leaning on the railing of the staircase up above him, face set with an uneasy smile and raised brows. There was a large window located behind her, allowing the light and shadow of the sun and trees there to cover her in an angelic glow. Like always, his twin had the image of a goddess. Even if the appearance was forced to look at ease, he hadn't seen her smile in so long, Len had to grin when he saw it. He missed seeing her smile at him.

"Hey," He croaked then cleared his throat when he realized how rusty it sounded. "Ready to go?"

Rin cocked her head, several short locks of gold brushed her shoulder. He suddenly thought how she would react if he climbed the steps and kissed her. There was no one in the hallway, so why not? He legs quivered slightly with the idea of doing that.

"I… actually was gonna go with Oliver and Yuki. We have a test coming up-" She stopped at the sight of his scowl. "What?" Her tone became defensive, hesitate smile shifting into a cold stare.

Len grinned as innocently as he could, but it was too late, Rin had seen the laughter in his face. Might as well tell her the truth. She was going to get angry either way. "If you need help in your normal classes, I can help you. I am in all the advanced courses." He tried as hard as he could to weave his charm into the sentence, the one that got everyone to eat from the palm of his hand, yet Rin's only scowled at him, the look was a feminine version of the one he just had on. She never fell for anything he threw at her. "Come on, you know I'm right. Oliver," The annoying little shit who thought saying _no_ _homo_ actually banned anything gay between two guys when they made out, "and Yuki are in the same class as you and aren't the kinda people you go to for help. They couldn't help you." Though, Yuki did manage to help him every now and then in her bedroom.

"Unbelievable," Rin muttered. He didn't hear it, but he could tell from the way her lips formed the shape of the word. "Forget it Len. Go home, I'll get there around 6." She started to turn away. She was seriously going to leave him again? Just like that?

He stood up and ran up the stairs to catch her arm. She frowned at him, hissing to let her go. Rin was furious. That seemed to be all she was nowadays. "Why are you so set in leaving me?" He snapped, blue facing off blue. Fucking shit. He shouldn't have said that. Where was the calm king who couldn't care less? Not here that was for sure.

Rin gasped, sputtering out fake laughter, letting it slowly die to giggles before shaking her head and fixing him with a glare. "Get over yourself. You're the one who left me."

His brows stitched together by confusion_. "What?" _Len demanded, confused as he ever felt. That made no sense, no whatsoever, he always had Rin in mind. Shit, she was the whole damn reason why he started sleeping with half the school.

Rin wiggled her arm in his hold to no use. "You were the one who was never home. After mom and dad left us, you were _never_ there. I was lucky if I saw you before midnight." She paused with forcing herself away. Her eyes lost a bit of their hate, turning glassy. "I was lonely." It came out as a tiny whisper.

No… He wouldn't have let Rin ever feel alone. Never. Len stared at her. "Is that why you and Ka-" It was his fault. Holy fuck, it was all his fault he was losing her to that stupid piece of shit.

Noticing his gawking, Rin's eyes became hard again, "He was there when you weren't. Kaito helped me when you were out doing god knows what, and he became my friend. He still is. So try to remember that next time you look at him like your planning his murder!" She snapped, finally wrenching her arm out of his grip.

Len's eyes were glued on her. He had stayed away from his sister for her own good. He loved her as long as he could remember, but after their fuck up parents left, it became easier to imagine… everything. He didn't trust himself around her for too long, and instead went out in search of a release. It was easy with his looks and how well he could fake it.

It was all his fault.

"Nononono. Rinny, hey hey, please, look at me. I'm sorry, I didn't know… Please don't," Don't what? Leave? Stop loving me? Hate me? The sentence fell apart on his tongue and in his head. The look Rin was giving him was the same one frustrated mothers gave their bratty kids. He tried to cup her soft check, begging her with his eyes even when she kept moving her head away. She didn't want to hear whatever he had to say, Len recognized. He had let her down too many times now. "You mean everything to me Rin, I lo-"

"Kagamine Len, how many times will I have to catch you with a girl until you understand not- Oh. Rin. Hello." Miss Gumi's face was surprised but it quickly faded away to something resembling amusement. Rin pulled away from him altogether, leaving Len barren of her warmth. He watched Rin as she mumbled a hello back to the teacher.

"I thought your brother was having another lover's spat." Gumi said, words in a smile.

Of all the fucking times…

"Uh… sorry Miss Gumi, I, um, I have to go. Bye." There was a beautiful pink on her face as Rin turned tail and walked back past him down the stairs.

Both Len and Gumi watched his twin go until her footsteps disappeared completely. After she was gone, Gumi arranged her arms over his shoulders, asking in a husky voice if he wanted help on the homework she gave out.

As green hair rustled against his cheek, he stayed staring after Rin. He wanted her back. But how could he make that happen? As Len's mind turned blank, he slipped his fingers in Gumi's short hair, forcing her mouth to smash on his. His tongue shot on and pried open her mouth, ignoring the gasp of protest she made. She was always carful about where they did their rutting. It always had to be in her house, maybe car in the parking lot if he worked her well enough, but the only thing on his mind was the hunger.

He pressed her to the wall, hand going to her breast, closing his eyes and continuing to lace his fingers in her short hair. He loved short hair on his women, if only all of them had it.

They finished up in her classroom, Len making sure to leave marks in places she would have trouble hiding from her students and fellow teachers.

His mood hadn't improved at all over the course of the weeks. None of his girls could make him forget Rin. Of course none of them could. Rin was special. She was something that couldn't compare to the girls who gave up so easily. Even the ones who played hard to get weren't anything new or interesting.

He just had to play with them for a bit longer and they become as moldable as the rest of them. It was boring. It was frustrating. Boredom meant his thoughts just lingered more on her. There was nothing to distract him from her. Well… there was one thing.

Luka, Meiko, and Miku; all three had been Kaito's crushes. He never made a move on Luka from what Len knew, but- It was still hella good to know that he could bury himself in the women who once belonged to the man who stole Rin.

On Tuesday, he met Luka at her office right before closing, fucking like rabbits everywhere, her boss' desk for one. On Wednesday, Meiko smeared whipped cream on him and they spend a couple of hours having fun before he fucked her naked against the window of her 19th story apartment building. And Thursday and Friday… Hatsune Miku…

She was Rin's best friend.

Miku once used the same shampoo as Rin and even was wore one of her shirts when he screwed her. Of course, he never touched her when Rin would bring her home to study or whatever. Just like he never brought home any girls. That place was Rin's.

But anywhere else was always an effort to pretend.

Miku would make some shitty excuse and find him anywhere. On Thursdays and Fridays, Len tutored Miku during free period in the library. They always made sure to huddle into the dark corner where no one ventured too. It was the section allowed only to the library aides, a title Miku had made sure to acquire for them. Since it was the free period, the only few people who came, stayed up at the front, letting Miku have her fill of him for the next 45 minutes.

His breath was uneven as he stared down at the paper in front of him. The math equations blurred in his vision as his hands clenched Miku's turquoise head bobbing in between his legs.

There was a wet sound lightly brushing the area surrounding them, and Len smirked through his lust hazed. He knew that sound well. Miku was fingering herself nicely according to the noises that echoed.

She swallowed him almost to the root, hands coming around to play with his balls as she did so. It was a talent he had only seen done with her. He was big and thick enough to know that most people would have trouble taking him in the mouth, so Miku being able to swallow him like this was…

Hell yeah.

Miku wore a different kind of perfume then the usual. Instead of some weird grape smell she usually had on, what filled his nose when she came up to him was…oranges. Fuck. Fuck.

_Fuck_. He jerked her head to take him deeper, but Miku didn't choke, instead she complied and he felt his cock get close to the back of her throat. Her tongues teased the engorged head and tormented the slit located there. Teeth, gently, softly, skimmed his cock to add to the devious pleasure that caused a jolt to spike up to his balls and abdomen.

Len heard her moan quietly around him and the sound of the quickening of her fingers penetrating her cunt. He leaned back, hand still tight in her hair, the scent of oranges in the air around him perfectly.

_Rin… _He mouthed, eyes fluttering shut, imagining it was his twin sucking him off right then in the middle of the library. He had never been so hard right away with one of his girls like this. Precum leaked from his cock, to which Rin lapped up like a hungry puppy. She hollowed her checks, keeping him in a fucking amazing hold in her hot mouth.

He was close, holy shit was he close. He was going to cum fast in Rin's mouth. Would she swallow? No, it would be too much for her. He should pull out, lay her out, strip her slowly, then have her naked and aching for him before he would-

"Yo, Len!" A masculine whisper clawed at his ears, forcing his eyes to open slowly. He was in control, always would be, but it broke his dream. He wasn't with Rin. He was getting a blowjob from Hatsune.

Len took his time moving his head to the direction of the voice. Bookcases blocked off the area Miku and he were in, and lucky for the both of them, Mikuo was peering through one of the book cases, just at the perfect angle so that the large desk Miku was throat fucking him under couldn't be seen. "'Sup, Mikuo." His voice was amazingly steady, just above a loud whisper in the deadly silent library. He was Kagamine Len, what more could someone expect from him. "What are you doing here?" Mikuo wasn't the kinda guy to look up books. Len wasn't sure if he knew how to read beside out of a _Playboy_.

Miku kept her mouth on him, but her fingers dispelled against her pussy by the way the noise stopped abruptly. Her mouth watered around him deliciously, and she started to let out the softest of hums around his dick. Len wondered if that was due to their fellow student in front of them. He wanted to snort if it was that. Miku getting hot and bothered because her cousin was right there. And he thought he had problems with incest.

He lightly started to tap a pencil on the desk, blocking out the quiet hums of vibration she was making on him.

_Taptaptaptap_

Len licked his lip, looking like his friend's cousin wasn't giving him a fucking blow job at the moment.

"I was looking for Miku. Miki told me that you were tutoring her? Did she run off to get something to eat, dude?" He asked, a smile on his mouth showing through the small opening through the books. A hand ruffled the same turquoise hair he shared with the slut sucking on him right then.

Who, by the way, started to pull away after hearing that, probably getting ashamed that she was swallowing a guy's dick in front of her relative. Len's hand pushed her head back on him and chuckled at her fingernails digging into his pant leg. Mikuo smile turned into a wide grin, thinking he was laughing at his stupid idea.

Stupid, fucking Mikuo.

"Yea, she's probably sticking something down her throat right now." He joked, forcing his voice to stay even when Miku finally figured out he wasn't going to let go until he got the most from this. She started to milk his cock harder with her throat, both her hands went to his balls, playing and moving her tongue like his dick was a popsicle. Ha… Who said she was a stupid bitch?

Len smiled tightly, sweat crowding at the back of his neck, and shoved her further on his dick until he felt the back of her throat again. His balls constricted at the sensation and he soon enough, he didn't have to move Miku's head, she was bobbling her head hard and fast on him. She constantly used his cock to fuck her throat, sucking at the precum, and making these tiny slurping noises that sounded so damn loud to his ears. How could Mikuo not hear that? Damn idiot. Fucking Hatsune Mikuo was so stupid sometimes…

How would he react if he found out what Len and Miku were doing? He would either get pissed off or ask to join in. Len felt a drop of sweat crawl its way down his back, he was close, close, close…. Mikuo did prefer group fucks rather than the typical one on one. The guy would be happy Len asked him to get in on the fun. Len had to be blind if he didn't see the way the other's gaze followed Miku when she passed them. He's known Mikuo since middle school after all.

What better way to mess with him then this?

"Ha, you're right! I better find her. Got to give her a note her old man gave me. They're going of town for a couple of days." Mikuo informed him, stupid grin still on his face. "See ya later man," Mikuo beamed. The second he disappeared from sight, Len grunted low in the back of his throat and laid his head on the desk, rocking hard and cumming violently into Miku's mouth. She jerked back with the intake so hard that she hit the wall the desk behind her with a loud thud.

Distantly, a man's voice, the librarian's, , exclaimed to be quiet. "Sorry," He breathlessly, hands sliding through his hair to unstick his bangs from his sweaty forehead. Len pulled on the stubby rabbit tail at the back of his head to tighten it. He licked his lips again, this time, the remains of his orgasm still in his lanky limbs. That was the best one he had in the past couple of months.

Len pushed the chair back to look under the desk. Miku sat there, legs wide open, slick shiny on her thighs, soaking through her underwear, and his cum smothered over her face. She looked dazed, pupils dilated so that the black almost ate the blue of her eyes. Strings of white ribbon fell from her mouth… Oops, he came a lot that time… Len bit back a laugh. She looked like a porn star, all pretty and stupid in her eyes.

He reached in and managed to pull off her ruined underwear, blue and white panties, to clean himself up.

"Whore." He coo to her and tossed the piece of cloth back at the girl. Miku's hands touched the cum adorning her body, gathering it up in her palms, then bringing it to her mouth, sucking on each of her fingers, famished. Her eyes stayed opened as her tongue slipped between each of the wedges of her fingers, leaving them wet from her slobber. "You're a fucking whore aren't you? Sucking my cock while your fucking cousin stood right there. Did you like it, whore?" She nodded hurriedly, a hand racing down to her pink cunt.

"Yes...! I-I l-liked it… We- we watch each other m-m-asturbate sometimes…" She gasped in her confession, voice cracking at the end. He raised a blonde brow with a sneering smile. He fucking knew it.

Len watched her as she slipped in four fingers with ease. "Did it make you wet to know he was there?" He muttered, a foot placing themselves on each of her legs, pushing to keep her open to him as she finger fucked herself. Again, Miku nodded, her hand picking up pace at her pussy while the other searched and gathered the cum on the base of her throat. She brought it up to her mouth, taking in as much as possible. By the way sharp whines started to crawl from her mouth, Len knew she was coming close to her peak.

While Neru shut up when she orgasmed, Miku was prone to screaming, a thing could get them dangerously close to being found out.

Having sex in public was a no-no for some people.

He had a better idea then that. "Get up, we're going to your place." Len tucked his soft member back onto his pants, stood up and started to leave when he heard her whines stop altogether. She stopped scissoring herself. Nowadays, Miku knew what happened when she did something without his consent.

He was so damn pent up since his and Rin's fight… Len Kagamine wasn't the placid and unusual lover from the past few years these last couple of months. He was ravenous for the one thing he couldn't get in this world. No number of women could take care of it.

He walked out of the library and then the school, stalking into the student parking lot. He stretched his arms before pulling out his keys and stepped into his car. Len sat there for a moment, ready to wait the five minutes until Miku would follow him there. He stared at the steering wheel before him. He still had the smell of cum and oranges in his nose.

It was never Rin.

Disgusted and pissed off, he slammed both fists onto the wheel, spitting out a nauseated curse. Why? For God's fucking damn sake, why?! Len leaned on the wheel, panting through his nostrils heavily. His fingers wrapped around the steering wheel as he closed his eyes tightly, knuckles turning white by doing so.

He hated himself. He hated himself. Fucking hell, why?

Rin… He wanted her there with him. Wanted her to hug him and whisper soft but firm nothings into his ear. He wanted her to hold his hand when they went out like when they were little and all their fucking parents did was scream and throw things at each other. Len needed her. He needed her warmth, needed her lips on his own, her smile. He needed her panting his name underneath him. Len wanted her laugh. But most of all, he wanted the bright gleam of bliss in her eyes when they were together.

"Fuck!" He spluttered, hitting the wheel once more in his wrath.

Something blue flashed by then, slow and mocking when he realized what it was. Time stilled for him. As Kaito's car inched forward, he saw Rin laughing in the passenger seat, pink high in the apples of her cheek, and a hand somewhere on Kaito's body.

In a blink, time started up again and they were gone, far away from him. Rin, far away from him. Every cell in his body _bawled_ out to him. Get her back get her back _take_ her back. But, there he stayed. Frozen and lifeless. Rin- Rin- Rin left him. It was two years ago when she first did that, running off with Kaito, but this time… it was the first time he saw it happen. Saw her face sprinkled with disgusting fucking happiness. The kind she used to have on whenever they were together. So, there he stayed. She was his everything. It didn't make sense, Len was supposed to have her completely, just as she had him.

But Rin didn't want him.

The door opened and Miku sat down. "Sorry Len! Mr. Kiyoteru wouldn't look away- Hey, Len? Are you listening?" She asked, he could feel her bug-eyed stare on his face.

"Don't talk."

She didn't. Miku didn't talk for the ride there, or when he slammed his throbbing dick into her in the driveway of her house, where anyone could come and glance into the trembling car, or when Len fucked her every way he could think of in her parents' room. It was only when he had her tell him in detail about the first time, and all the ones since, she and Mikuo watched each other did Len let her open her mouth for the use of talking. He whispered filth covered in honey into her ear, but left her aching by the time he called over Mikuo to have him watch as Miku shrieked for Len when he finally fucked her cunt.

He let Mikuo rub one out, staring at his cousin after he was done and left Miku in a pool of cum and spit on the bed.

Len wondered naked around the house of a bit, taking and drinking two of Mr. Hatusune's beers from the fridge. He sat down on the couch, slowly drinking, staring at the wall, and letting torturing himself with the thoughts of Kaito touching Rin. Kissing. Fucking. Laughing. Touching. Smiling.

Each thought was like a clean shard of glass cutting into his wrist in neat little lines. It was masochistic that he didn't stop. He didn't know fucking how to. After 20 minutes of staring at the wall and finishing off a third beer, Len climbed up the stairs to the master bedroom. He leaned on the doorway with a smirk.

On her parents' bed, Miku had her legs thrown over Mikuo's shoulders as he pounded into her, her name spattering from his lips everything she screamed his. Miku's long hair spilled over the best in a cascade of blue. Len wondered over to them, laughing at what he was seeing. It was fucking hilarious. Really it was. Here he was wanting his twin, in every way, and there were the Hatsunes, humping like a pair of fucking dogs.

Len's bitter laughter faded some as he watched Mikuo's cock slide in and out of Miku, his friend's balls hitting her cunt with each thrust. He stood by Miku's head, watching this happen when they changes positions. Miku shifted onto her hands and knees, really looking like a dog that time. Her mouth fell open, parted lips, only connected with threads of drool, while cries and wails trickled out, adding to the sloppy wet sounds in the room. The position was good, it gave Mikuo better leverage to bang her harder.

Without hesitating, Len climbed into the bed, guiding his swollen dick into Miku's mouth, fucking her mouth as his eyes tore into Mikuo's. His own mouth felt empty. He needed something on his tongue. Len leaned forward and kissed Mikuo, fingers gripping his messy hair with an iron grip, devouring his mouth with tongue and teeth while Miku swallowed his cock for the second time that day. Mikuo was slobbering all over his mouth. It was messy and hot and held no art whatsoever.

Stupid, fucking, Mikuo.

Both Miku and Mikuo cried out as he slipped his hand into their joint bodies, taking up Miku's over spilling juices on his fingers. His friend since the 6 grade moaned into his mouth when said hand, covered with Miku, rubbed and pinched his stiff nipple.

And on and on and on it went for the next couple of hours.

* * *

**Bruh. **

**I thought this up and started writing in 1 in the morning... I can't believe I just wrote this... This was suppose to be short... A 5, maybe 6, k one shot. But it evolved. Like a lot of other things in this. Like a Pokemon. I would like to thank all the smut on here... Its helped me write better porn. See the difference from my Kid and Crona story written back in 2013. **

**I'm on spring break losers so I can kick out, or start on *nervous laughter* new (old) stuff for you all. I have another incest story in the works though guys, Hetalia this time, so stayed tune~ h**

**Based on the Len's song, Spice, obviously, and got inspiration from some videos of the song, the lack of vocaloid stuff on here (come on! _Where is the rest of the fandom?_!), and the sad amount of Spice!AU twincest fanfictions I've read... Blah. But dang... Just damn. So much incest... And it became much more sexual then I first thought by the time I was done. And hey, this version doesn't have as many sex scenes as it could've. I mostly ran out of ideas of how they would move... so this was the product. This also was suppose to be simple porn w/o plot. But then it became porn with plot and then porn with plot and sad feels and- sjlansksj- so many feels. **

**... Uh. I can't believe I wrote this. Leave me reviews, favotires, follows, and all that jazz! Ch.2, the last chapter, is coming soon!**

** END OF SUPER LONG A/N!**!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Like Sugarwater in your mouth_

By the time Len slipped into his car, pants undone, riding low on his slim hips, shirtless, hair loose on his shoulders, and shoes in hand, it was close to 3 a.m. He wasn't tried at all. He refused all the weed and number of small pills Miku offered, drank no more, and years of experience helped him through the mass entanglement of bodies- especially when they called over Dell and his girlfriend, Haku, to join in the party in Miku's pool out back.

Over all, he would rate that orgy as the 3rd best he's had. But it did nothing to turn off the images running through his brain during the whole time. Namely the ones with Rin.

With a heavy sigh and grunt, he opened the door with his keys, stepping over the threshold and dumping his shoes on the couch next to the door. It was all quiet, nothing wondered in the darkness, and after spending hours of fucking, Len would've found the stillness almost damn calming if it didn't mean what it did.

Rin wasn't here.

He pushed his hair from his eyes, biting down on the tender flesh inside of his cheek painfully. He could feel the water gather in his eyes and it felt like acid in his vision. Senseless, fucking tears. He was a Kagamine. They didn't cry unless it was laughing too hard at a funeral. He rubbed them dry before they could amount to anything.

Ha. Like what his parents did to them. Some people didn't need to have fucking children.

He staggered into the narrow hallway, eyes suddenly wincing at a light source trickling into the corridor.

Len stared at Rin's door. It had her name on some canvas the size of his hand. She had gotten in their freshmen year, one for each of them so that they could decorate and hang it up to their doors. He lost his in the move to this shitty apartment in the 10thgrade.

He observed the little sign as if he never seen it there. No, he stared at her door as if he never even knew exsisted; because light was coming from it. Was she here? The air became stuck in his lungs, refusing to leave just as he decided to take action about it. The action starting with putting a hand on the damn doorknob.

As he stepped into the dimly lit room, he spotted her right away. His twin laid on her bed, a book over her stomach and an arm raised innocently over her sleeping figure. His eyes stuck to her as he moved closer to the bed, taking in the too big shirt she had on and sweatpants. He eyes could make out a nipple on her thin shirt, his breathing becoming heavy, and swallowed thickly, looking away. He should leave, turn off her light, and lock her door on the way out. Len nodded to himself. Yeah, that was the best thing to do.

Afterward he could binge watch some seasons of that anime he was meaning to look into. Yeah he was going to do that. Anything to keep his mind off of his her.

His hand slipped under the lampshade to switch it off… But something stole his train of thought, leaving Len pausing to look at what was on the nightstand.

Three different pictures were framed and on display next to her bed. One was of them, in elementary school, both pink-checked and ready to start the first day together. He was huddled behind Rin a little in that picture, embarrassed, and holding onto her shirt with tiny fingers. Another showed them only a couple of years ago, both middle schoolers with baby fat hugging onto each of their checks. Len stared at the two pictures. In the latter picture, his eyes had wondered over to Rin's beaming face, so perfect and so unattainable, with a faint smile on his mouth.

Len loved Rin for as long as he could remember. He would've never thought a day would come where Rin would want to leave him.

Yet it was the last photo that twisted the knife in his chest. While the two pictures of them were pushed off to the side a bit, dusty too, a polished photograph of Rin and Kaito, faces pressed together to just barely fit into the shot, was right next to the side of the bed. Easily reachable and shiny with its recent clean up. They looked like they had been brimming with laughter, the wrinkles around their eyes told him that, and happy.

Agonizingly happy.

Something inside him, already withered and beaten, died. Most likely his sanity. He turned off the lamp, letting darkness sweep over the room.

The next moment blurred and he was on top of her, legs on either side of her hips, groin pushed against her womanhood in painful friction. She was awake by the time her book hit the floor. Rin's voice was drowsy with sleep and confusion. They were hip to hip, chest to chest, Len's weight on her keeping her from squirming. His hands pinned her arm down above her head, dull nails biting into her smooth skin.

"What-"

His mouth collided with her lips, all hunger and insanity leaking from his tongue and onto hers. The muscle rolled onto hers with force, fighting and taking dominance right away. She was moving her head, trying to get her face away from him, but he wasn't going to let her go. Not now. Not ever. He continued trailing his mouth on her tongue, savoring the feel of it and the taste of tangy orange on her taste buds.

He rolled his hips against her, pressing his hardened member on her thigh roughly, gaining a sharp cry from Rin. Again. Again. He needed her like air.

Len made sure that one hand kept a steel cage on her wrists above her head and brought down the other to her breast. Thin fingers found her nipple and drew a thumb over it until it perked up to him. Rin cried out and struggled harder beneath him.

She kept muffling something that only got swallowed up by his mouth. Len felt the a moist texture on her checks from her crying, and pulled away from her for a taste of her bulge that was her collar bone.

Panting and whimpering, his sister gulped the air, tripping over the words that formed, "St-stop ! Oh my God- Please stop! Arghh…! Stop-" He couldn't stop. After years of wanting, of stabbing himself repeatedly for this one moment, Len refused to fucking let her go. When he put his mouth on hers again, she bit him hard, the metallic essence making his blood race. His lips consumed her mouth again and went on letting his fingers wonder under her shirt. The softness of her skin could make silk feel like sandpaper.

He moved his lips to her neck, picking up the faint flavor of her body wash mixed in with something that could only be described as _Rin_. "No! NO! He-help…! _Kaito_!" She bawled into the blackness. _His_ name. She screamed for _him_. Everything inside of him snarled forlornly and possessively, take her take her she's yours yours, you are hers take give take. His fingers dropped from her breast and into the waistband of the sweatpants, then into the border of her panties. A digit traced the opening of her folds as he growled into her neck. But nonetheless, he pushed the fabric to the side and nudged in a knuckle, a voice in his head screaming not to tear her.

Rin sobbed, her wrists bending so that she could scratch furiously at his hand. It wasn't happening. He knew he was strong enough to keep her pinned for as long it as took. His twin kept whimpering, begging between horrified moans and tears. He couldn't stop. Let him be selfish. Let him have her once before he shoved himself off a building. She was the only one he ever loved this is god awful world.

"Mmmmh! No- No!" Rin had her face turned away, check pressed into her pillow, her neck probably engraved with the love mark he just left on there. Her hips jerk to and fro when he pushed onward and slipped his whole finger inside of her tight warmth. She's so fucking tight. He noticed right away and his cock twitched in his pants.

He pulled out, hearing her mixture of a cry and gasp, before pushing back in. The pace never wavered, not too fast or slow, and soon her sobs died back to soft whimpers. Len kissed her tenderly when a tiny whine eluded her throat.

"Len… _help-_ me…" There. It was so soft and fragile he wouldn't have heard it, noticed it, if it wasn't for the way her body slowed down from her struggles. Did she…? Who the hell did was on top of her? Suddenly, his consciousness sucker-punched him in the face; it was pitch black inside of the room. He hadn't said anything. Rin had no idea who was on her. Oh God.

He released her wrist and balanced himself over her, arms holding himself up on either side of her head on the pillow. He could just barely make out her outline under him, small and close to breaking. _"Rin." _His voice was rust and cracked on her name. "Rin…. I- OhGod-" What was he doing? What he want wasn't worth- Fucking hell. He was going to hurt her. _Hurt Rin._ Two words that never needed to be in the same thought process. "I-I… I- _sorr_-" Tears emerged from his eyes for the second time since coming home, and dripped onto her. Len couldn't see them fall, but the heard faint splatter on skin to assure him what happened.

"L-Len...?" She hiccuped his name, the aftershocks of her sobs made limpid in her croaking voice.

After a pregnant pause of stillness and silence, he was already preparing himself for her screaming. His body steeling itself to run away, far far from her so he would never hurt her.

That's about when he felt hands wrapped around his neck, pushing him closer to her. A sharp exhale of air escaped his lungs, and he tried not to fall completely on her, otherwise crushing Rin. That wouldn't be wanted. Thanks no thanks.

"It's alright… Don't cry Len." Rin instructed thickly into his ear. He couldn't get over how broken the sound of her voice was. Her tone was rough with the consequences of sobbing. He felt the movement of her head from the crook of his neck and abruptly felt the texture lips on the corner of his mouth. There was a smile on those lips to his complete and utter shock. What the actual fuck? But then as if disregarding his mental question totally- "You didn't need to scare me like that you stupid fuck!" She slapped him upside the head, making him wince and suck in a short breath.

"I would've done it if you asked me or confessed to me like it's done properly." She sounded tired, like an old teacher giving the same lesson to the same dumbass student. Len's mind was a white sheet of paper.

What? "What?" Len's voice was chipped. "Y-You kne-" He clamped his mouth shut. You knew you were the world to me? You knew I loved you? Adored? Worshipped? None of this was making sense. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Motherfucking nada. He defiantly didn't foresee this kinda outcome. Maybe calling the police to arrest him and throw his 'disturbed' ass in the slammer or call Kaito so he could kill him. What was going on?

"Of course I knew stupid! I've known since we were brats!" Rin hissed.

"But why- how come you never- if you knew- do you feel-"

Rin guessed and answered each of his question in a single sentence.

"You weren't the only twin who knew loving their sibling could take an ugly turn." Loving. "Turn on the lights." Blinking wildly, Len took heed of her order and got off her to do just that. The bright light made him squint but still, he made sure to take in what perfection in front of him.

Rin looked disheveled, short chin length hair an adorably messy halo around her heart-shaped face. Lips were a shade of cherry red, shiny with the combination of their mixed salvia, and he could see the dark purple coloring of the hickeys on her throat and peach shoulder.

By the way she stared right back at him, a mixture of fascination and wonder, Len wondered really what the fuck was going on. His blonde hair was out of its usual rabbit-tail and hung in disarray around his shoulders, he was also, very much still rock hard, and blushing because of so many fucking things right then. He couldn't tell what was what. Yet….what was happening, from what he was connecting there, felt like a dream. She point the spot next to her, and like a trained puppy, Len obeyed.

"I didn't understand at first." Rin started off, eyes flittering away for the beginning, one hand coming up to rub her opposite arm in, what he could tell, was timidity. "It felt like it was the most natural thing to feel was….loving you. I knew you felt the same. As little kids it was obvious but then as we got older, I thought you would try harder to hide it. Then again, you were never good at lying to me." He meant to protest at that, but his flush only strengthened, and it came out as a grunt instead. Rin snickered at his expression, however, remembering her story, her face fell. "But then you learn what I, we, felt was- _wrong_. I knew we couldn't doanything about any of it. So… I thought…" Her voice faded until there was no sound in the room.

"You thought Kaito could take care of it?" Len mumbled, throughly annoyed with that thought.

Rin punched him in the arm with more strength then he thought she would release. "Don't be a hypocrite! I know about the stories with you and all those women," she huffed. Len stayed quiet for a moment, the tide of this conversation drowning under a hella big wave of ugly. "Those rumors… they're all true… right?" The dreaded question was asked.

"Yes," he hesitated, but the truth won out. He could never lie to her.

Rin nodded slowly, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. "I've loved you forever." It was a clear declaration. Len jerked from his spot and slammed his foot against the wooden bedpost. A loud string of curse words floated after along with the biting down of his tongue to keep from letting out a would-be extremely embarrassing yelp.

"W-what?!" Rin snapped, checks full of blood.

"I was- fucking son of a- I was going to tell you I love you first! I've gone over the words for years! And when I finally get the chance to tell you, you go and- and-" He started off yelling but faded to incoherent murmuring, face feeling like someone just poured lava on it.

"You were going to bone me, you son of a bitch! The least you could do to make up for that is letting me say I love you without getting all macho!" She yelled straight back at him, her own face red as can be.

The room fell silent once more. Len reached out hesitantly to tenderly touch her check. "I'm so so sorry Rin," he whispered with the same softness in his caress.

Rin sniffed quietly, turning her head towards him, staring at him with something endless in her sapphire years. Len blinked and in that second, he felt her lips fall onto his own, sweet and _so_ beautifully. He pressed back against her, content with the feeling of just being that close to her. His hand on her check kept her gently in place as they kissed while his other rose from his side and slipped behind Rin's neck to grip her better.

"Love… you," Len muttered on her silk lips when they parted for breath. He's said that word before, that fucked up word, first to Rin herself when they were blissfully ignorant kids, and then after his realizations to the mountain of dolls that he forced as replacements for his sister. Before, he didn't think he had truly understood that word… Yet. Yet. Len recognized in at that one moment, engulfed by Rin, he had really known what it mean all along. A tiny sound came from Rin, prompting him to place his mouth on the corner of hers before leaning onto the most magnificent lips he's ever encountered.

It was her tongue that moved out of her mouth first, surprising the hell outta him, shifting so perfectly over his own that it had Len moaning. He nudged her onto the bed, leaning back over her one more time.

"Can I…?" He breathed over her wet lips, cock still aching and already leaking precum. Rin nodded without any show of uncertainty.

She laced her arms over his shoulders, shoving him even closer to her. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…" Rin sighed into his ear, both airy and thick.

So, who was he to deny her anything? Len's mouth took hers that time, hungrily dipping his head further and further to take in the sweet spice of Rin's taste. Greedy, he was being beyond greedy, but in all honesty, who gave a fuck? He rubbed on her harder when Rin widened her legs, resting both knees on either side of his hips, giving him better access to something that he would gladly worship.

She was so perfect. So perfect. There was nothing compared to Rin… Nothing. Len jerked into her pussy, muttering heart-filled nothings between the wild kisses they gave each other. The air in his lungs came out as breathy gasps and loud groans. Rin wasn't helping the case by a long shot. She keep whimpering in a desperate, sexy voice, "Harder, _harder, harder_." He was going to cum and he hadn't even given her anything. Len buried his face in the crook of her neck, partially in embarrassment with the thought of cumming so soon, by just dry humping no-fucking-less, and with the frantic want to cum because it just felt so damn amazing.

His abruptly stopped his movements, going instead for a different way to have this end in a way that won't leave them waiting for a half an hour before Len could make Rin feel good.

Again, Len's hand disappeared under Rin's sweatpants, tracing her moist pussy with trembling fingertips. Rin gasped loudly, clapping her legs closed, and trapping his hand in between. They stared at each other for a moment, Len taking in the beauty that Rin's rose tinted face had, pretty pink with mortification and arousal from a second ago. His twin gulped, the ball of saliva visibly seen going down her crimson painted neck, and whispering, "I'm ok. I want to do this with you," and spreading her legs again.

He swallowed thickly, watching her expression if she suddenly didn't like it. But all Len saw as his finger slipped back into her soaking womanhood was lips falling apart, caught up in the silent moan that came through. Rin panted, eyes turning unfocused at the way his finger was filling her up and stroking her on the inside. "Len….Ah-ahahahh!"

He added another finger to her slick entrance, thumb circling over her clitoris as he did so. A combination of moans and whimpers left her mouth with the jerking her hips went on to do against his pumping hand. Never had Len wanted someone to feel good then at that moment.

Rin's whimpers turned into a long lasting mewling. He leaned forward to reach her mouth, his tongue suckling her bottom lip lightly, and when she kissed him back with more zeal then he was giving, he passed the appendage over the roof of her mouth, touching the pink of her gums and advancing to delicately bite into her plush lip. "Good…?" He uttered above both the noises his hand was making between her slickened legs and the equally wet sound of their kissing. Her reply is a chorus of pants and the impression of nails sinking into his back.

"H-hot," Rin moaned, hips chanting up on him perfectly. Len choke on a groan and rutted on her leg in a jerking motion, _trying_ to relieve himself of the pressure piling up in his abdomen, which earned him another gurgle of want for his efforts. She could feel his cock announcing its needs on her leg, and he hoped to whatever god he was forsaking, that this wasn't a dream.

She quivered under him, reminding him how fragile she could be and that this was real. _Take care of her_, his mind seemed to moan at response to Rin shoving him to his limits, getting ready to let himself collapse in a boneless pile of lust filled love. But the caution wasn't necessary, he knew not to take her roughly. What it do however, was to suddenly remind Len of something kinda important to the situation. A condom. He had some in his back pocket, leftovers from his party at Miku's. He pulled one out of his pocket quickly and antsy, arh, very much like a over excited virgin.

But even with that immature image in his mind, he needed to know something. "Better than Kaito?" Len was a jealous guy, and even in bed with the one person he gave any value too, the thought yanked at his ego and heart. He slipped into a third finger, wanting her to adjust before he pushed himself inside. "Better than Kaito?"

He rolled his fingers on her wet folds, enjoying the way she cried out in pleasure. He stopped his hand when Rin didn't say anything. Gagging at the abandonment, Rin began to thrust herself into his hand, low words getting tangled in her mouth.

"S-shut up Len! I need to- need-" He kissed her hard on the mouth at that, cutting off the sentence, and rewarding her by fingering her harder and faster.

She moaned on his mouth, the vibrations tickling his throat, and he hummed back in response. Her nails continued to dig their way into his bare back, not that he was complaining of course. But at once, the pressured ceased and instead, her hands moved to push up and off her shirt. Soon, they were both shirtless, her hard nipples rubbing on him his chest in the most fucking amazing way.

The precum his dick leaked stained his underwear, the throbbing was a reminder of his want for Rin. He kissed her sweaty temple and lapped at the salty taste it had. "I'm gonna make you feel good Rin, so good. You're all I've ever wanted," he whispered huskily. Len pulled away from her, standing up on his knees to capture the view in his memory, and pulled down his pants and yank them off, exactly like an over excited virgin, which, for the bucket of useless information, would've been humiliating in any other situation, but not with Rin. Never with Rin. His dick twitched without the pants keeping him retrained and pulsed when Len looked down at the beauty sprawled under him, all hot and doe-eyed. All for him. Her pupils were blown wide, overcome with the same stinging fashion that he was currently in. Rin reached down to wiggle out of her sweats and underwear. Len could see the way the air rushed out of her mouth from the thrill of stripping.

Once she was done, Rin stared at him with parted lips, an odd gaze over her eyes. Her eyes fell to his cock and found her way to the condom in hand. "I w-w-ah-want to put it on you." Len almost choked on the spit in his mouth, but he kept strong and nodded shakenly, passing her the condom to open and slip on him.

After she did, Len angled himself at her wet entrance, kissing her softly just as he felt her slim fingers roll into his hair, running over his blonde locks. "I love you," She murmured on his lips as he inched all the way into her.

At that moment, Len thought he was going to cum. Rin was so fucking hot hot hot hot, and that was before he felt her clutch around him, an obvious sign to her discomfort. He grunted crudely at the feeling of sparks it sent low in his stomach.

Don't moan don't pant don't _fucking_ pant. He recited the words over and over in his mind, willing himself not to feel alive when Rin wasn't. His damp forehead touched her, eyes barely open to watch her expression. Oh god. He felt like someone light a fire inside his belly. It grow from there and planted itself in his chest, pawing at him to fan it more.

Not yet.

"R-Rin...?" Fucking hell. Len felt a prick of fear, thinking he might've hurt her somehow. Please don't let this be a mistake.

Rin finally opened her eyes, mirroring something in the blue pools that was similar to what he was feeling. "I'm... Fuck. I'm ok. J-just. Go slow. I haven't done this in a-" She tilted her mouth forward into his, cutting herself off from whatever was leaking outta her lips.

Again, a jealous beast reared its ugly head but he forced himself to focus on the only thing that mattered; Rin. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, creating a horrifying rhythm that stabbed at his abdomen with hot coals of lust. There were small pants slipping through his throat whenever he came back into her warmth. He kept up the pace, searching for the sweet spot that would have her screaming. It took a moment but...

"Ah-ahhh!" Rin moaned, and at how loud is was, he grinned in victory.

"G-good?"

The only thing that responded was the slapping sound of skin on skin along with her noises. Slow. Keep it slow. Len begged his self control to do this. He needed to see her become undone under him, and finally have her know, he had her in every way he ever wanted. If he had to wake up knowing that Rin wasn't there, he wouldn't hesitate to dump the entire contents of a pill bottle down his throat, or scribble neat vertical lines over the paler part of his arm. She was everything.

Rin gasped, mumbling incoherent jumbles of words strung into sentences into his neck. "Oh- oh- ahhh, Le-Len! Please! _Please_! Ahmm...!" Her legs crossed behind his back, pulling him closer to her when he retreated from her pussy. He could feel Rin suckling on his neck, adding to the burning currently breaking him into a puddle of sloppy, love-struck mess.

"Rin...," he groaned, but refused to increase his movement. They had the rest of their lives for fast, crazed sex, right now, all Len wanted was to feel her, have their spice imprinted on each other in some stupid as fuck personal form of romanticized love making. Rin seemed to understand this just as he thought it, as her sucking became a combination of teasing licks and passionate bites.

"Come at me bro." The grin was pasted into her words from the way they fell on his ears and Len practically snorted into her hair, hips pausing to pass the short laughter from his lungs.

"Consider it d-done." Rin giggles dissolved into a long, wanton mewling, jerking when his hand fell in-between their bodies. His face flushed harder at the sensation of his cock entering her again and again and again.

Holy shit.

Rin's lips crashed onto his once more, one of her small hands yanking his head toward her mouth. She was sucking on his tongue in a way that would've made his knees tremble if they had been standing up. She arched her back, pressing her breasts on his chest, exploring the sparks that erupted from the touching of their nipples rubbing together. He felt a string of drool trickle down from the corner of their linked mouths as they came down on each other.

It almost made him forget what he was going to do with his hand. However, as if on instinct, his fingers went ahead with the original plan and rubbed tenderly on her swollen clit. Rin cried out in his mouth, prying away from him with a wet _pop and oh fuck that was the best damn make-out he's ever had- holy motherfucking son of a bitch. _

"Len, Len, Len, deeper, please oh please, _Len_." They were told in a airy tone, both out of breath and overtaken with want. He could never forsake her anything.

His hands found themselves anchoring on either side of her head, making sure not to place his hands on any of her stray golden locks, and getting better leverage. The bed creaked loudly as he rocked into her deeper and harder, but still at the same damn slow speed. Fuck fuck fuck. He was close. Close. He made the mistake of looking at Rin as he slammed into her womanhood.

She was the picture of a goddess withering beneath him; her perky breasts bounced with each one of his thrusts, the sweat on them glistening in the weak lamplight, but it was her face that had him on the brink of cumming. Her lips were shiny, swollen red from his kisses, only opened to release each of her moans and cries. Blue eyes framed by blonde lashes were closed, not able to keep open through the love making. There was a lone, dark purple love-bite on her collar bone, fueling a possessive creature inside of him that she was his, as he had always been hers.

"Look...at me... I wanna see you cum," Len ordered short of breath, pushing into her hot pussy harder, pace at last increasing. He continued to go faster, slamming into that sweet spot that that had her sobbing. His gaze bore to her shut eyes, mentally begging her to open those oceans of crystals. When she did- it was fucking gorgeous.

There were tears staining the corner of her eyes as she opened them to him. They enhanced her eye color. He would've taken more time admiring them, but... He could feel her muscles closing around him until he was was sure he was feeling every part of her. With a single thrust, he couldn't hold back anymore, and Len groaned her name through his orgasm. He dragged it out as long as he could, pumping into her, trying to keep going until Rin reached her peak too.

Luckily for him, that seemed to be it. She tightened around him even more, eyes threatening to close again as she climaxed around his softening length. "Ahhm! Ahhmm! Ahhhh... Len- I- oh god- _god_\- Len, I- I- _ahhhhh_!" She kept her eyes opened, just barely, body trembling with the blissful onslaught overcoming her being.

He pulled out of her, thinking she probably wouldn't like the feeling of soft dick inside her. Len laid on his side, the small bed keeping him like that as he stared at his panting twin. His arm stretched above their heads with a glowing smile on his face. His fingers toyed with a several wisps of her blonde hair, his own spread around his face much like hers. He kept her body close to him for a couple of minutes, giving them each a moment to climb down from their high. "What now, lover?" Finally, Len hummed in question, smile still in place.

Rin stared up at the ceiling for so long, a sudden dreaded feeling bloomed in him, afraid and fragile. Just when he thought the dread threatened to spill out, his sister answered, enthralled, _"Bonjour, mon frére."_

* * *

"Uh, _oui_ _monsieur_…?" Len tried his hand at the language, flicking his wrist in the air to try to grasp the missing French words. The older man in front of him hooted, eyes closing to relish in the moment, he guessed sourly.

French. Who knew he would need that one day.

Rin had her arm hooked onto his, her expression twisted in silent laughter until… "Hahahahaaaha!" She would have toppled over if he wasn't holding onto her. He spat out a curse in English, feeling his blush creeping up to attach itself on the tips of his ears and face. "Told you to study up more, loser." Rin elbowed him and stuck out her pink tongue.

Hmm. She was lucky that this guy was in front of them or else he would've licked it.

"Stay back and watch the pro do this, bro." Rin sounded egotistical, surely a trait that had been somewhat suppressed until the day they can into this country after finishing high school two years ago. France had a weird effect on her for some reason. He joked around that maybe in another life, Rin was a bitch who lived there. That comment left him sleeping on the sofa for about two weeks.

His twin and lover turned back to the man and began speaking in fluid French, pointing to the fruits she wanted from his stand. The man nodded and gathered the ones Rin indicated. Len draped his arms around Rin's shoulders from behind and placed his head on hers. "Kiss me Rin…" He whined, producing smooching noises above her. Rin snorted, slapping his arms around her neck but making no other move to get him off.

The man handed him their fruits, saying something and nodding to them when she gave him the euros. The man grinned widely, long complex words leaving him. Len doesn't even try to catch on, yet at a glance down at her, shock was woven into her expression. Rin flushed roses in her cheeks, but responded in a steady voice.

He nodded, smile still there, and Rin wiggled out of his grasp and spun around quickly.

"Hey!" Len hurried to her, curiously clawing at the inside of his brain. "What was that?" He questioned with a sly smile. "Did he say that we were fine lookin' couple?" His free hand, the one not holding the fruit, took a hold of her smaller one. Len's eyes flickered to her empty left hand, smiling at the golden band there.

Rin cleared her throat, the flats she wore made a tapping on the cobblestone street, and glanced at him somewhat shyly. "He told me we were the most attractive pair of twins he's seen." He raised a brow, lips forming a smirk; it was always 50/50. People either always said they were a couple or siblings. He was about to ask her why she was blushing like a tomato when she finished answering his question, "And then he asked me when was the wedding."

Wow.

He stared, blue eyes huge on his face. "Holy shit. What did you say?" There. An excited thrill got into his voice at the question.

"Soon." Rin's smirk is a copy of his own and he had never felt anymore pride for her cocky attitude then at that second.

"I fucking love you."

"I know."

"No 'I love you too Len'? Rude."

"Hahaaha! Fine! I love you Len! There! Whatever!"

Len _tsked_, what way was that to say I love you to someone? "Make it up to me by staying home instead of going to class."

"I can't miss school tomorrow, I assigned paper and it needs to be picked up, Len. I can't do that if I stay home in bed with you all day."

He pouted. "You say like a bad thing." Len kissed the side of her head, the air of fresh oranges on her skin. "Fine, fine. I guess I'll get another shift at the bakery and _wait faithfully_," he made sure to add with extra mirth, "at home until you get there…..." Rin smiled cheekily at that, swinging their hands with more enthusiasm.

His was sure that their wedding rings glowed in the sunlight, harmonizing flawlessly with the scent of Rin's spice, adding to the feeling inside of him. Sweet as sugar in his mouth. It was a smell (feeling) that he could now describe as heaven. Or love.

He really did understood what that meant now.

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry about how late this chapter was. It's just, long story short, I'm going to have to write my stories on my phone instead of my computer, so any and/or future stuff will be slow (slower). But I'll try to give out something! **

**Cheesy ending to end the smut-turned-fluffy crap. This was a little hard to get out, since I was planning on doing a rape scene, but changed last minute, so, sorry if the transition of Rin's feelings felt awkward and/or forced.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the two-part installment of this story! Thank you everyone who read this and cared enough to subscribe, kudos, or bookmarked! If you guys liked this, just hop over and check out my other Vocaloid stories! BTW IM STILL MAKING ON UPDATING ON MY SoE FIC! But I'm so lazy…. *cries***

**I shall be back with a new chapters! Of what? Don't ask me cause I don't know! :D**

**Follow me vocaloidsweetie tumblr Have a good day!**


End file.
